


Chucklefuck

by skybluepimpsuit



Series: Chuckleverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chuckleverse, Clown fetish, Clowns, Gary Motherfucking Oak, M/M, clown fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluepimpsuit/pseuds/skybluepimpsuit
Summary: Gary goes to get his 11th badge from the Viridian Gym and instead bonds with Giovanni over their shared love of erotic clowning.





	Chucklefuck

Gary Mother Fucking Oak awoke early on this fateful day, five-thirty in the morning, in fact. He’d returned home to Pallet town after collecting ten of the Kanto region Gym Badges. He showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and fed his precious pokemon as well. They would need it with the big Gym battle ahead of them. This morning he planned to take on the Viridian Gym, one who’s Gym Leader was rumored to also be part of a crime syndicate wreaking havoc across the region recently. Some rumors even said he was the head honcho, but Gary didn’t put too much belief in the gossip of some old farts.

Soon he was ready to leave. He gathered the pokemon he was taking with him and his Grandfather wished him luck. Gary always had pride in himself, but his grandfather somehow managed to make him feel even greater than he already was. 

The temperature was mild, and the walk to Viridian city wasn’t difficult in the least. In fact, Gary was confident he could trounce the alleged mob boss and be on his merry way to the Pokemon League on the back of his mighty Fearow. He arrived earlier than he meant, having kept a fast walking pace along the route. The sun had risen not too long ago, but to Gary’s surprise, the Gym was open. The door clicked open, anyway. No moron would leave the door unlocked unless the Gym was open, right? Open nice and early. Gary kind of liked this guy’s style..

To Gary’s Surprise Ash and his two dorky-looking friends were ahead of him and about to go into the Gym. The entrance was flanked by two men in full gladiator armor. Gary smirked and shoved Ash aside to enter the Gym first, spending some of his precious time to call him a loser before entering. On cue, his three cheerleaders followed him inside and the gladiators blocked Ash’s path, exclaiming “ONLY ONE CHALLENGER MAY ENTER AT A TIME!” in poorly synched unison.

Fucking assholes paid to dress like GLADIATORS? He definitely liked this guy’s style. He and his desperate teenage fans were led to a rather plain-looking battle area with a dirt floor-not what Gary would have went with, but perfectly fitting for a Ground-type Gym leader. The walls and ceiling were elegantly decorated, and the columns lining the walls were glossy and well-polished.

Two more gladiators like those guarding the Gym’s front were stationed at the judge’s post and announced the rules in more poorly-synched unison. Either they weren’t getting paid enough, or these guys really didn’t give a shit. “Three pokemon, no time limit. Let the Battle begin!”

“Go Nidoking!!” Gary screeched, throwing his pokeball. Gary’s Nidoking let out a hearty roar as Giovanni sent out his first pokemon.

“Go, Golem! Use Tackle!” Giovanni roared back.

“Nidoking, fight Golem’s Tackle with your Tackle!” The two pokemon lunge at eachother a few times, but Gary’s Nidoking clearly has more physical strength. Giovanni’s Golem rolled back into the arena wall after a hard hit and fainted from the impact.

As Giovanni returned his Golem, Gary’s cheering line started a chant: “Who’s got the force? Gary of course!”

Giovanni seemed unfazed by Gary’s cute team and smugly sends out his Kingler. The mighty crab uses Crab Hammer, missing Nidoking by a wide margin.

Not even questioning why the ground-type Gym Leader has a water-type pokemon, Gary tells his Nidoking to return.

“Looks like your Kingler will do in a pinch, but it’s not strong enough for my Arcanine!” Gary presses a kiss to his loyal and beloved pokemon’s ball before throwing it out. “Go, Arcanine, use Take Down!”  
Arcanine pushes Kingler back with that Take Down and follows up with a Fire Spin to trap Kingler within a pillar of fire.

“Gary, Gary, he’s the BEST! He’s the one who’ll beat the rest!!” 

Gary didn’t need his cheering line, but they sure knew when to punctuate his flawlessness. “That’s true, and I don’t want to disappoint you.” Gary paused to smirk at himself. “Sometimes I wonder why I was cursed with such talent. Well, time to wrap this up. Arcanine, use Fire Blast!!”

Kingler is overwhelmed by the utter POWER of Arcanine’s Fire Blast after being weakened by the previous Fire Spin, and passes out.

“Maybe we should call it quits. You can’t beat me!” Gary snarked at Giovanni.

Giovanni seemed oddly unruffled by his swift defeats, and eyed Gary with a smile “Is that what you think, little boy?”

“It is!” Gary insisted. He was way better than this guy! He wiped the floor with two of his pokemon with barely a scratch on his own. What could Giovanni possibly have to counter him?

“Maybe I could have just one more battle to test out my most powerful pokemon.” Giovanni said. After all, Gary thought he was on top. He wouldn’t decline. With a snap of Giovanni’s fingers, one of the metal walls of the battlefield raises, revealing a strange bipedal pokemon covered in some sort of hefty gear-it’s Mewtwo. It’s just fucking Mewtwo.

Mewtwo’s eyes glow through the tinted window of the helmet and he uses Psychic to hurl Arcanine into the opposite wall.

Gary let out a distressed cry at the sight of his beautiful Arcanine being hurt. “How did it do that?! What kind of pokemon is that?!” he asked, frantically fumbling for his pokedex.

The pokedex came online, and Gary pointed the image capture at Mewtwo. The pokedex scanned it for a moment before spitting out a reply “Pokemon unknown. No available data.”

“No data?!” Gary screeched, staring at the pokemon dumbfoundedly.

Giovanni seemed plenty amused by his opponent’s bumbling “Now, as I was saying, my friend: I’d like to test out this pokemon of mine in battle; and go ahead and use more than one pokemon if you’re afraid to lose.”  
Gary didn’t like the way Giovanni looked at him menacingly, or that freaky pokemon of his! He wouldn’t risk his Arcanine getting seriously injured fighting this freak by himself, but he damn well wanted that Gym badge! What was he supposed to do? “W-I’m not afraid of anything!” he lied.

“Well, let’s get started.” Giovanni said expectantly.

Gary sent out his Nidoking, hoping that together with Arcanine, they could trounce that mystery pokemon.

“Oh, is that your best?” Giovanni comments knowingly as Mewtwo uses Psychic to lift up both pokemon.

“Arcanine!! Nidoking!!” Gary called out helplessly.

“Don’t waste your time. This is the ultimate pokemon. It can never be defeated.”

Gary’s cheering squad had gone deathly silent, and Gary himself was now fully freaking out. His pokemon were in danger. They were about to get slammed all over the place like this psychic pokemon had done earlier. There had to be something….anything he could do to help them!

A thought suddenly came to him: Arcanine had long-distance fire attacks. He might be able to hit that pokemon to make it drop them. Maybe. They had to at least try!

“Arcanine, use Flamethrower! Aim for the helmet!” Gary yelled, pointing dynamically with the manliest of tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“What?” Giovanni asked numbly. 

Arcanine followed Gary’s command and sent a searing hot Flamethrower at Mewtwo’s helmet. It was too fast and unexpected for Mewtwo to immediately dodge. It hit him square in the helmet and surged around him, cutting his vision. He became infuriated, dropping Gary’s pokemon and using his Psychic to repel the fire attack away from himself and at Arcanine and Nidoking.

Gary felt the joy of his plan working, until…until his pokemon hit the floor and were then knocked back with a Psychic-backed counter of Arcanine’s Flamethrower. He ran forward despite the danger after the attack and checked on his pokemon. They were hurt, but thankfully Arcanine was resistant to fire and Nidoking didn’t have a weakness to it. 

A clap sounded inside the arena “That was very resourceful, young man. Not enough to do the job, but I commend you on your efforts.”

He looked back to Giovanni and his pokemon in a panic, and saw something a little wrong. The glass Mewtwo saw through was covered in tiny cracks in the shape of a very intricate spider web. Mewtwo probably couldn’t see a thing! Maybe they could win!

‘I can’t see a thing with your “advancements” anymore.’ A smooth voiced said, penetrating Gary’s mind.

“W-What..?” Gary asked no one in particular as he watched Mewtwo eject the bothersome headgear from himself, making sure not to damage it as he removed everything else with his psychic abilities.  
‘I wasn’t expecting that. He is better than you usual opponents’ Mewtwo said as he eyed Gary. ‘I can still fight without it, but I won’t be as focused and precise.’ Mewtwo said flatly. He didn’t know if he liked the dependence so much, but he did like the additive effects of Giovanni’s equipment.

Gary continued to stare. Was no one going to say it? Was no one going to address the honking elephant in the room?

Gary stood from his Arcanine’s side, eyes still glued to Mewtwo as an odd attraction started to form “…Is that a clown nose?” he asked hopefully.

Giovanni and Mewtwo froze. Oh dear god they forgot to take it off. How could they have been so careless? They didn’t expect the helmet to break, but still…

There, sitting on Mewtwo’s nose was a perfect, beautiful, bright red clown nose. In addition to that, Mewtwo also sported some leftover clown make-up on the left side of his face. The base was white and a red circle had been added to his cheek.

Giovanni recovered his composure and waved his hand. “I’d like to call time for a moment to remove that from my pokemon’s face. My apologies for the inconvenience, but you’ll agree it’s out of place here.”  
“Wait!!” Gary called before Mewtwo could begrudgingly remove anything. The pokemon actually stopped, and Gary was surprised when it looked at him expectantly. “It….looks good on you. Almost as good….as it would on me.”

Gary’s pokemon stood at the ready, but Gary didn’t object so they could get the battle on, clown makeup or not; he instead took off his backpack and reached into it, pulling out a little cylindrical container of Ben Nye Clown White makeup. “I really like clowns.” Gary explained. “Do you like clowns?” he asked, pulling a red rubber nose of his own out of his bag and licking it sensually.  
His fan club looked on in excited awe. They knew. They knew full well about Gary’s clown fetish. He actually had a bigger boner for mimes, but he loved clowns, too. They just hoped what Gary was going to call them out on turned out to be true. They hadn’t seen Gary with many men, let alone an older man.

‘This young trainer appears to have the same….interests as you, Giovanni.’ Mewtwo said in an unpleasant tone as Giovanni kept staring straight ahead at Gary.

Gary smirked, his eyes lighting up. He’d never let it show, but he’d been a little nervous about revealing his boner for the colorful entertainers….but that feeling was long gone now. Now he knew they were the same, and he didn’t even care about the fucking badge anymore. He just wanted to put on a rainbow afro wig and get laid. There was the matter of their pokemon battle, however, and Gary returned his pokemon quickly to settle it. “How’s about we just chalk that up to a Gym victory, and we can get down to business.” Gary punctuated the end of his sentence by pulling a metallic green juggling pin out of his backpack. “Clown business.”

Giovanni couldn’t believe it. Some little shit also into erotic clowning was propositioning him. 

‘Giovanni.’ Mewtwo said, getting the attention of his master. ‘Your soldiers seem to be retreating, and I am inclined to do the same.’ The legendary pokemon’s head nodded to the two gladiator battle judges who were edging to towards the exit the more clown erotica was thrown around.

Giovanni was furious in an instant, very glad to have something to focus on that wasn’t a ten year old boy making his loins positively sing in unspoken arousal. “Where on earth do you think you’re going?!” he demanded as his henchmen froze, unable to remove the looks of revulsion from their faces.

“Sir…..I will watch you have crazy clown sex with Mewtwo any day of the week, it’s one of my guilty pleasures,” the first gladiator paused and looked at his shift partner for a minute, whom looked equally as uncomfortable. “but cp isn’t really our thing.”

“…I like seeing muscle on my men.” The second gladiator added. “And this is really kind of gross.”

“Excuse you, I’ve pleasured thousands of women all over Kanto!” Gary interrupted, twirling that juggling pin from earlier in his nimble fingers.

‘I’m taking my leave as well.’ Mewtwo said, that last ridiculous statement having been the little push he’d needed to eject himself from the situation. ‘Come for me when you’re done with your little appetizer.’ With that, Mewtwo took off and flew away using psychic.

Now Giovanni was left with the youthful fellow clown fetishist, his ungrateful guards and Gary’s cheering line, who seemed more into Gary than anything else. He looked to his gladiators and snapped “No. You can’t leave. Your guard shift changes in half an hour and you’re damn well going to wait for it.”

The gladiators seemed extremely put off, but held their posts. “…Man. I don’t get paid enough for this…” the first guard mumbled under his breath.

Giovanni returned his attention to Gary and posed a question. “Do you even know how to use those props?” he grunted, vaguely motioning to the juggling pin as he strolled over to the challenger’s side of the arena.

Gary’s mouth cracked into a wide smirk “ ’Course I do. Ya want a demonstration?” he asked, brazenly reaching out with the pin and using it to trace Giovanni’s junk through his pants.

Giovanni found himself shivering faintly but managed to stay composed while Gary teased him with the pin. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and looked at the way Gary carried himself and the fire in his eyes. Gary looked about ready to say something when Giovanni interrupted him. “Gary, would you wait here for a moment?” Giovanni asked, having made his decision. “I need to get in costume.”

Greater words could not have graced Gary’s ears; he was more than ready. He had everything he needed in the infinite space of his backpack inventory. Sure, he didn’t do it with guys often, but when was he going to find someone other than Ash’s Mom and the pep squad to have elaborate clown sex with? “Yeah, sure, whatever you need!” Gary said excitedly, about to pop a boner right there.

Gary’s cheer squad was bristling with excitement as well; from what Giovanni overheard, they liked to watch. Giovanni was intrigued three young ladies wanted to watch him clown around with a preteen and left the coliseum wondering what they would do while they watched the show. He took the elevator down to his secret clown chamber just behind a bookcase in his bedroom. 

Inside was an assortment of props, clothes, and even elaborate sets for all sorts of erotic clown shenanigans. He got changed, applied his make-up carefully in a mirror and grabbed a few things he wanted to use on Gary. He went back up the elevator and emerged wearing oversized bright-orange pants, white gloves, shoes over twice his actual shoe size, a cotton undershirt, red suspenders to keep those trousers up and a glorious, long, bushy yellow wig. He wore the bright red star on his cheek with pride as he carried his toys back to the battle arena. 

He had some horns, a special juggling pin of his own that was made of flexible plastic and smooth, a full seltzer bottle, and a special dildo that honked. Giovanni always got a kick out of that, and he doubted Gary had ever seen one.

When he returned, Gary was also in his clowning gear. He wore a gorgeously obnoxious rainbow afro wig, a black-and-white striped shirt with three quarter sleeves that was neatly tucked into his plain black poofy capris, a pair of silky-looking white gloves, and red suspenders several shades darker than Giovanni’s own. His make-up was exquisite; bright white that popped out below Gary’s ridiculous wig with vague black blobs surrounding his eyes, and a single cerulean tear drop below his right eye.

Surprisingly, his fanclub all had colored wigs and red clown noses as well. Unlike Gary, they seemed to only have brought that and some make-up with them. Gary was busy helping one of them carefully apply make-up to her face to make cute colored shapes near her eyes without actually getting any of it in her eyes. This boy was clearly very dedicated. The Gym was locked down until the challenger left, that’s how his Gym worked. So the young man must have been carrying all that in his backpack. 

‘Impressive.’ Giovanni thought, eying his soon-to-be sexual partner up. His attire was a little dark for a clown, but Giovanni liked it.

Gary seemed to notice Giovanni was back in the room(hard to miss with his charge trying to look at the guy while he was trying to fix her make-up) and smirked. He continued delicately applying black and green make-up until a two-tone heart sat sideways on her cheek. After setting the make-up aside, Gary drew her towards him and applied a kiss to her lips, making it nice and deep since he knew Giovanni was watching.  
A few giggles erupted as the two making out vaguely wrapped their arms around eachother as an afterthought and the girl eased herself into Gary’s lap. This kid looked inexperienced, but it seemed he was much more experienced than Giovanni thought, and he duly noted it. 

“You look great pops. Only a little more than half as bad as me. You wanna come over here and start this thing?” Gary asked cockily, eying the goodies in Giovanni’s arms. 

“Gladly.” Giovanni purred, walking towards the pair and obnoxiously honking one of the horns every time one of his giant clown shoes made contact with the ground. Giovanni then dumped his props next to Gary in a messy pile, not giving a shit where it fell. He dropped to his knees next to Gary and planted a hard smooch on his neck, his free hand wasting no time in getting under Gary’s shirt and feeling up his tight middle. He slowly honked the horn in his other hand when his hand reached lower and between Gary and his partner to squeeze Gary’s surprisingly prominent boner through his slightly tented clown pants.

Gary struggled not to moan against the lips of the young lady in his lap-Brandy was her name, he vaguely reminded himself. Shit, this was a lot more than he was hoping for, even if he didn’t get the gym badge because of that Mewtwo. Speaking of Mewtwo, he seemed like a cold guy. Gary wished he could know a little more about its relationship with Giovanni(especially about that glorious clown nose and the remnants of clown make-up he’d seen). This was incredibly wrong, but Mewtwo was intelligent like people, right? And he was already in some sort of clown fetish thing with Giovanni, too..

Gary let go and bit his lip as he ground his hips up into Giovanni’s hand which then rubbed against Brandy’s crotch to make delicious friction as he thought about Mewtwo in a clown get-up. Ooooh yeah. That was great. He felt Giovanni slipping in behind him and tugging him into his lap, and Gary was more than happy to comply. He cried out in surprise and arched his body when Giovanni blew a raspberry on his neck.  
Giovanni chuckled deeply, dropping the horn and feeling back up Gary’s stomach. He didn’t see Gary’s upset expression since he was facing his back. “Do you enjoy that, little honker? I can give you another one..” he murmured against Gary’s neck.

Brandy started to object, knowing what she did about Gary. “I-uh um….Gary doesn’t..” She looked over to her cheermates who were already all over eachother with their shirts loose from being pushed up and falling back down. They just stared back blankly, but Gary spoke up for himself. Seeing Gary so vulnerable and opening up to another man nearly made them all swoon.

“I got this, Brandy, don’t worry ‘bout it, babe.” Gary said, reaching his arm back and up to cup the back of Giovanni’s neck. “I don’t like-I mean, I totally liked it, but I…like mimes a lot more than clowns, so I don’t really like making noise, you know?”

Giovanni’s eyes alit with interest and understanding. “Ah…..”

“I gotta try real hard not to be vocal when I jizz.”

Giovanni nodded his head once even though Gary couldn’t see it. “I think I can help you with that..” he said, pushing Gary off of his lap for a minute and then performing a beautiful magic trick. He put his hand down his own pants and rooted around until he pulled out a red handkerchief. That wasn’t the end of it, though! He pulled and pulled, and more hankies colorful as a rainbow were tied to eachother in a long line of twenty or so. When he’d pulled the last one from his pants, his audience clapped.

“Holy shit, Giovanni, how did you fit all those in there?” Gary asked, stunned and chuckling as Giovanni yoinked him back into his less-cushioned lap. “Yo, can ya teach me that sometime?”

Giovanni was pleased his parlor trick had such an effect and patted Gary’s dick through his pants. “All in due time, Gary. I thought you wanted to remain quiet for our…adventure.” He wagged the hankies in Gary’s face. 

Gary almost jizzed himself for the second time that week as he snatched up the string of hankies and doubled it up twice before putting a section from the middle into his mouth. He then tied the ends together in a tight knot at the back of his head to secure the gag in place.

Brandy seemed to have snuck off to get something out of her bag, and when she didn’t return with her huge spiked sky blue dildo, she lowered her eyelids. “…Watching does it more for me than doing.” She explained smoothly.

Giovanni gave the girl a knowing smile and returned his attention to Gary, holding up a juggling pin and a tube of lube. “Are you up for this?”

Gary nodded his head with vigor and Giovanni chuckled. “All right, but first we have to set the ground rules; you nod for yes, shake your head for no, and if you’re not comfortable with something…” Giovanni scanned his toys briefly and plucked up a clown horn. “Throw this away from you and make as much noise as you can.”

Gary nodded his head again and stepped forward, expertly miming at Giovanni by feeling down the front of his own torso and then reaching for Giovanni’s juggling pin and pulling the pin and his arm forward so the pin was resting on his chest. 

Giovanni got what Gary wanted almost immediately, and nodded. “You want a little foreplay, huh? Go ahead and sit on the floor for me then, Gary.” When Gary complied and sat, Giovanni in a masterful move fell on his ass which happened to honk a horn. He pretended to be startled and threw up the lube and pin, scrambling to his knees and fumbling to barely catch them both. 

He then gave a hearty laugh and set down the lube, holding a finger up to Gary with an energetic smile stretching his mouth. He moved to be kneeling at his partner’s side and pushed him to lean back a little, also spreading Gary’s legs, running both hands over the length of them and giving Gary an approving wink. At last he brandished the juggling pin and started at Gary’s shin, dragging the smooth pin up and over Gary’s knee. Giovanni dragged it further up Gary’s anatomy and stopped briefly at the center of Gary’s slowly heaving chest. 

‘Oh man Giovanni is really into this.’ Gary thought to himself, very glad for the gag when Giovanni brought the pin back down and rubbed it against his crotch. Gary arched into the blissful feeling with a very muffled groan, and Giovanni delighted in doing it to him. Disappointment formed on Gary’s face when he took the pin away and the boy looked more indignant than hurt.

“Now Gary, we have to get your pants off if you want this in you..” he purred, pushing Gary’s shirt up and giving his stomach a big raspberry. He continued this as he undid Gary’s pants, because he liked the sound of Gary’s laughter. No matter the gag, it was hard to completely silence a person. And the ones that got close were too dangerous for Giovanni’s liking. When Giovanni pulled back to unclamp Gary’s crimson suspenders, he looked Gary in the face with a smug smile. “I know you said you enjoy being quiet, but you have a beautiful laugh, Gary..”

His pants and underwear were taken off, and Gary was stunned with the compliment. I mean, people complimented him all the time because he was great, but no one had ever said anything about his laugh before. Gary felt Giovanni’s lubed fingers pressing against his asshole, and Giovanni asked “Are you still okay?” When Giovanni received a quick nod and a horn honk, Giovanni got to work prepping him for the juggling pin.

It was slow work, but Giovanni didn’t mind, and when Gary was ready, he blew another raspberry, this time right on the side of his dick before taking his fingers out. He snickered when Gary jumped and giggled loudly through the gag, and started rubbing lube all over the pin as Gary made muffled protests. He was probably just pissed at the sudden raspberry, but Giovanni wasn’t going to not make sure. “It was just a little raspberry. Are you really not okay with it?”

Gary shook his head, and since Giovanni wasn’t sure what he was saying no to, he made the question more simple. “Do you want me to stop giving you raspberries?”

Another shake of Gary’s head: Excellent. “Do you want to keep going with the pin?”

Gary nodded, honking the horn again for emphasis.

That was all Giovanni needed to place the end of the pin at Gary’s ass and slowly push it in. Giovanni had to be even more patient with this since the pin was a considerably larger size than his fingers. He asked Gary if he was okay at different intervals, and when Gary shook his head he would either let the pin sit where it was or pull it out a little. By the time Gary loosened up, Giovanni was starting to really feel the lack of attention in his pants. He unclipped his suspenders and opened the front of his oversized orange pants, guiding Gary’s hand to relieve some of his need. Quiet moans rose around them, but they were all drowned out when Gary’s gag came loose. Mostly because he started honking his horn to cover up the quiet noises he made.

A short while later after Gary horizontally rode the pin and jacked Giovanni off, he tossed the horn away. “St-stop. Just-Aw man that was good-just take it out for a minute.” He panted.

Giovanni stopped immediately and carefully wriggled the pin out. He called his guard over, giving him a snicker and a grin when he saw the gladiator’s shorts were down and he was erect. “Go get some bottled waters.” 

Gary laughed breathlessly “…You can make these losers go get you refreshments in the middle of clownplay?”

“They do work for me and they are within earshot.” Giovanni pointed out, wrapping his hand around his own dick and giving it slow strokes as they waited for the lackey to return.

Gary sat up, shivering from the tingling sensation that went up his spine. “So if you were only gonna use the pin on me,” Gary took a few pants “what’s with the dildo, old man?”

Giovanni chuckled deeply with a grin “I brought it just in case, I guess..” He didn’t even bat an eye about being calling old. Gary’s perception of age was probably skewed since he was still young. “It’s a special dildo. It honks like a clown horn when you use it.”

Gary looked completely fucking amazed and grabbed onto the front of Giovanni’s shirt. “We have to try it.”

Giovanni snickered, accepting two waters brought back by the stiff gladiator and thanking him by slowly pumping the man’s dick a few times. Poor guy looked like he was holding in his jizz so it wouldn’t hit his boss’ face. “Gary, I don’t think you can go another round with one of these without orgasming and leaving me unfulfilled.” He said, handing Gary a water and opening his own to take a healthy swig.

Gary opened his own water and gulped a third of it down before speaking again, his voice much less strained. “What if it wasn’t me ‘going a round?’” Gary asked, making Giovanni look at him strangely. 

Giovanni looked over to Gary’s lady friends who had also been given waters. “Nope.” Gary responded. Giovanni snorted at the thought of using it on his gladiators who had insisted they couldn’t get off to this and turned his eyes towards them. “Nope.” Gary said again, a wicked grin on his face. Giovanni knew exactly where this was going, and he applauded the child for being so brazen. 

“Ha ha ha….Gary, you drive a hard bargain.” Well, it really wasn’t, he just hadn’t been expecting it. He used toys on himself not always, but often enough. Besides, Gary was a fun playmate and he had no intention of disappointing. “But I’ll grant your request.” 

Gary’s smile grew wider with excitement as Giovanni stood up and dropped his pants completely, taking off his oversized shoes so he could get them off. He dropped his underwear, too, and tossed them in his pile of pants.

Gary grabbed the lube so goddamn fast and coated his fingers in it. Giovanni just sat down and waited for Gary, grabbing him by the shirtfront and kissing him hard on the mouth when he was close enough. “Make it good.”

Gary struggled to keep his balance because he didn’t want to smear lube all over Giovanni’s shirt, but it was hot as shit. Overall, a pleasant surprise that made him chuckle. A laugh that made Giovanni’s boner twitch. Gary more or less asked Giovanni to lay back and spread his legs, licking his lips as he got to stick his fingers into the man. Maybe he would even get to fuck Giovanni if he was this compliant.

Stretching Giovanni took marginally less time, and Giovanni instructed Gary specifically to what he wanted done to him. When Giovanni started arching up from the ground and holding that position, Gary pulled his hand out and went to go lube up he dildo…..also because Giovanni demanded the dildo himself after a few feverish thrusts backwards of his hips.

Gary was absolutely delighted when he squeezed it hard and a honk came out of it. Somehow he had doubted it could do that until he felt it slicked up in his hands and heard it himself. Satisfied with the ridiculous sound, Gary got back to Giovanni and pressed the toy into his butthole. 

Gary’s goofy smile curved up further and listening to Giovanni groan and buck his hips and the HONK HONK HONK of the toy soon had him involuntarily laughing. He tried to stop, but he couldn’t. The only time he could was when he paused in his endeavors to please Giovanni. What the hell was wrong with him? And why wasn’t this killing his boner?

Giovanni’s muscles relaxed from their previously strained state and he stopped trying to buck his hips back when he picked up that Gary wasn’t responding to it. “You have…..a charming laugh.” Giovanni panted out softly, actually making Gary feel flattered as hell. 

Is that why? It was just so hilarious, he couldn’t help but laugh. And maybe that was okay. “Y-Yeah, well you’ve got a charming asshole.” Gary said, his ego returning. ’Good save.’ he thought to himself. 

He played with Giovanni some more, letting out that gloriously obnoxious laugh as the toy he worked into him repeatedly HONKed with the rhythm his arm thrust it at. The sight of such a cool-headed man coming undone under him and putting his concentration into holding himself up at an angle and shoving his ass down onto a clown dildo drove Gary insane. He couldn’t take it, he needed a dick in him.

He stopped the momentum and pushed the toy in as deep as he could, relishing in Giovanni’s low moan as he leaned over the man. He waited until Giovanni opened his eyes fully and actually looked at him before licking his lips and giving Giovanni a hungry look. “I can’t stand it anymore, Giovanni. I want your dick in me bad.” Gary almost whined.

Giovanni let a smirk spread across his face and chuckled. “Do you, now? I think…that can be arranged.” He panted out, not realizing exactly how much he had been enjoying himself.

They pulled themselves apart, Giovanni easing the dildo from his ass with a prolonged squeak that made Gary snort. Gary was probably still pretty loose from the juggling pin, but, to make things a whole lot easier, he found and snatched up the lube tube from earlier. He stuck some lube-slicked fingers into Gary again after the boy excitedly got on his hands and knees and presented Giovanni his ass. Then Giovanni coated his own erect dick with a few steady, indulgent strokes.

“Come onnnnn. Do me already.” Gary groaned impatiently.

“If you insist…” Giovanni knelt behind Gary and eased his dick into the boy with a pleasant sigh. Neither of them were going to last long because of their clowning around, but damn if he wasn’t going to make the best of it. Right in the middle of it, Gary started chuckling uncontrollably again as Giovanni fucked him(title drop). This turned out to be infectious, and Giovanni’s deep bark of a laugh sounded out with Gary’s as their bodies slapped together.

Giovanni’s rhythm slowed down as his orgasm hit, and he came inside of Gary, riding it out with a few last fluid rolls of his hips.

Gary was having a great time, his laughing petering out into prolonged moans until Giovanni’s deep thrusts slowed to a stop. His legs trembled. He was so freakin’ close. “Don’t…take a break, old man! Keep going!” Gary snapped, desperately rocking his hips back.

Giovanni was impressed the kid had outlasted him, and leaned down so his lips were next to Gary’s ear.. “…I’m not old.” He growled, bucking into Gary again while he was still hard, to Gary’s elation. Giovanni reached around and wrapped his hand around Gary’s dick. Gary moaned, his voice raising in volume as Giovanni pumped him fast. He jizzed all over the floor with a cry of “Don’t stop!”

Giovanni didn’t, until Gary’s limbs shook and it looked like he might collapse on the floor. Giovanni gave a tired smirk as he listened to Gary’s ragged breathing and pulled out. They sat on their knees and Giovanni groped around for the water bottles they abandoned earlier and taking a gulp of one. “That was phenomenal…” he said, handing the other bottle to Gary.

“…Yeah.” Gary said breathlessly, looking around and taking note of the people around him either done having sex or getting there. He smirked. ‘Great sex party.’ Gary thought pleasantly.

After everything was cleaned up, Giovanni clasped Gary’s shoulder. “…I can’t give you a badge, but maybe you can top next time.”

Next time. Gary was filled with the most profound feeling of joy as he left Viridian City that day. He had a lay that indulged in his fetish that wasn’t Ash’s mom! And there was a next time!

All was right with the world as he walked back home to Pallet Town to rest up for his trip to the Pokemon League with his voyeuristic babes.


End file.
